galaxyfarawayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Atavus Korror
Atavus Korror is a Zabrak Jedi Master in the Jedi Order. He currently serves on the High Council, along with his Master, Mace Windu. Personality/Appearance Atavus is quite broad, and muscular compared to others of his own species. He features dark, tan skin, coupled with black hair. He has two horns jutting out of his forward along with three smaller ones toward the center. Growing up with Mace Windu as his Master, he learned how to be a Jedi from him. Atavus is focused, and greatly dedicated to the Jedi Order. He follows the Jedi Code with a strict interpretation, often judging others who do not. He is quick in battle, but prefers to settle matters through peace if it is a possibility. Above all, he cares about life. History Atavus was born on Iridonia, the Zabrak homeworld. It was there that the Jedi Order came, sensing the force in the young Zabrak. Mace Windu took him as his own padawan, wanting to teach him to control the force. Back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Atavus found it hard to make friends besides his Master. He often got into fights with other padawans and roused trouble. Mace would not stand for any of it; deciding to complete his training through an intense regime. Mace took Atavus to other temples, teaching him discipline and how to fight. The tests often required Atavus to sit still for hours,practicing force skills till exhaustion, or spar with Mace, who was unrelenting. There were times where Atavus hated Mace, but never spoke his thoughts out loud. Mace Windu trained Atavus like this for years, shaping him into a true Jedi. Atavus eventually lost his hate for Mace, when he found his anger to be gone, and was able to hold his own with his Master in the sparring field. He finally felt at peace, and one with the Force. Although the anger was cleared from him, his training was far from over. Mace took his apprentice back to the Jedi Temple, where he excelled at most of the tests or training that was given to him. He quickly became a popular padawan among the Jedi at the temple, even attracting the Grand Master Yoda's attention. It was not long after that, that he participated in The Gathering, where he formed his purple lightsaber staff. The next two years were dedicated to the Jedi Trials. Although he had become exceptionally powerful, the grueling trials were proven difficult for him. But he soon completed the trials, mastering most. Upon completion, Mace brought him to the Council Chambers. In a unanimous vote, and a nod from his Master, Atavus was granted the status of Jedi Knight. The next few years, he spent mastering the Force and his lightsaber skills. While he was not honing his skills, he undertook missions from the Jedi Council. Most of them, he went with other Knights, but the missions he preferred were the solo missions. He went on diplomatic missions, and exploratory missions on outer planets. A couple of missions he went with his previous Master, Mace Windu, to investigate for signs of Sith in the galaxy. After almost ten years of missions, and learning more of the Force, Mace once again summoned Atavus to the Council Chambers. It was here Atavus was made Master Jedi. When the Battle of Geonosis occurred, Atavus was summoned by Mace Windu to aid in the battle. During the battle, Atavus saw many Jedi slain, including countless Masters that were on the Jedi Council. He was sure he would fall as well during the battle. Battle scarred, and wounded, Atavus lived to see reinforcements arrive, and provide relief for the wounded. After the battle, Atavus along with the other surviving Jedi fled back to Coruscant. Back on Coruscant, Atavus was summoned one last time to the Jedi Council Chambers. Upon entering, he noticed the many open seats in the chamber, the seats of dead Jedi Masters. Mace Windu along with the other remaining Masters then voted in Atavus Korror as a Jedi Master of the Jedi Council.